XMen Retake
by Emotionless Artist
Summary: What happens when the what if's are taken to the extreme. Rogue as you know isn't a girl, anymore. Follow how the movie should have gone with yaoi content.
1. Chapter 1: Evolution

**X Men Retake**

**  
**

"Mutation, the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism, into the dominate species on the planet." An older voice starts continuing, "this process is slow, and normally taking thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia. Evolution leaps forward,"

As the rain beat down on the muddy street, forced feet moved through the puddles with hesitant. There black shoes clashing with the watery puddles making all kinds of noises beneath there feet.

The year 1944, the place Poland. Sitting there like a voucher waiting for his pray a solider sat need to his machine gun. There he waited, hoped he would get to use it on those prisoners.

The voices of orders echoed through the silent rainy street as the Jewish continued to walk. An older man pausing only for a brief moment turns to glance behind. Catching the eyes of all his friends and people alike.

A boy clenched to his mother who already was preparing for the worst. Though scared it didn't stop him from looking around. Seeing boys around his age doing manual work, moving plastic covered bodies, and it was there he saw a mark. A set of numbers as if carved into him arm.

Seeing another set of numbers on a different person, he says nothing as they shoveled. As they were forced to continue ahead, the soldiers and there guns push through them. Leading them towards an iron gate, that was divided into two.

Inching closer and closer the boy is taken back as his mother is pushing forward. While he was pulled from the crowd unable to follow her. His father also being pushed into the death road. "Mama!" the boy screams hearing his mother scream jumping to get away from the soldiers grasp, to get to him.

Crying our as his father turned instinctively seeing the boy forced into the other line. Forced to a step in tears the screaming voice of his mother echoes though his head, as she tried to return to her flesh and blood. His instincts pick him up an try to get to her as his father glances behind him. Seeing his son for the last time through the rain, through anything.

The gates close and a solder grasps the boys waist pulling him back. His hands outstretched refusing to move the solder calls for help, getting another man to help. As the solders who close the gate move from there view the people he new, the people he didn't all looked caged through those bars.

Crying both distraught and angry his body felt different. He didn't know what it was ether, and then he saw. The iron gate in which separated him from his family bent towards him.

While he got pulled closer, the solders were also dragged in the soggy mud. As his screaming continues and another solder approaches to help the other two. Feeling those new hands restricting him, "Noo!" he screams again the gate bending more as he gets pulled forward again. Seeing what he could do his fingers move and the gate bends immensely more the spikes facing him.

Frustrated an older solder walks up with the butt of his rifle in the air smacking the boy in the face. With all four solders collapsing along with the unconscious boy. Throwing him off to the ground one gets up starting at the boy who lay there coughing in pain. His eyes then fall upon the gate which was all bend towards them.

* * *

In the not to distant future in meridian Mississippi the pleasant sound of someone playing the piano echoed through the house. "What am I going to do?" the panicked voice of a boy sighs sitting on the floor.

"Will you cool down you don't even know if you are," his friend replies walking through the brown haired boys room, "Now why don't we go get something to eat,"

Pouting, "Easy for you to talk you're not the one in question,"

Sighing, "Get up,"

"What?"

Repeating himself, "Come on get up,"

"What for?" the brown haired boy asks slowly raising his body from the cold floor.

"Because I demand you too," the dirty blond haired boy says seeing his friend give him a questionable look.

"Ok now what _master_?" the brown haired boy asks joking around rolling his eyes.

Pointing to the bed, "Get on the bed and strip,"

His eyes closed he opens his mouth to answer but chokes when he registers what was said, "What?"

Laughing, "Oh it took you that long to get it Mark?" his friend asks, "Or were you thinking on that one?"

Angry it was like he was being tested, "Knock it off," Mark huffs sighing depressed again, "That wasn't funny,"

Blond hair falling into his face his smirk disappeared, "Oh, I'm sorry," he mumbles dropping to the bed, "Come here I'll make it up to you," the boy calls.

Turning to face his friend, 'is he hitting on me?' he thinks sighing reluctant to move from that spot.

"I guess I have to go to you," the blond quotes shrugging getting up again pacing his way toward his friend.

Marks brown eyes had shifted to the side of his room, as he played stubborn as usual. When he felt a hand brush his cheek the hair brushed to the side, "What are you-," the boy barely gets out before a pair of soft moist lips press against his.

Shocked his eyes widen pushing the dirty blond away only to get pulled along as they landed on Marks bed. Puling away, "What are you doing?" Mark asks in shock though his head raised. He wasn't sure if it was that or had he really liked it.

"Well, are you still confused?" the dirty blond asks with a gentle tug at the waste.

Blushing, "What do you think you're doing?" he asks for the third time closing his eyes, "Of course I'm still confused," he pauses to grin, "I was to shocked by it," leaning over his friend his heart skips a beat when he feels those same lips meet his.

Feeling the other respond to his slow advances, the brown haired Mark shutters. Feeling something new, 'am I really-,' he thinks. While his friend who was enjoying himself gets this sickening feeling, as if his energy or soul was being pulled from him. His eyes fly open in shock unable to move.

Feeling as if something wasn't rite mark pulls away to see his friends eyes roll in the back of his head and start to shake. Eyes going wide he pulls off his friend completely as he started to shake more, "What the-," he starts bad thoughts popping up. 'I killed him,' he thinks, 'no I couldn't,'

Screaming trying to get those thoughts from his mind his hands rush to his head as he continues to back away from his bed, confused more then ever.

The sounds from the piano stop as his mother looks up as does his father. He screams again his eyes opening to see his friend was struggling to breath. Turning around to the wall he stays there shaking hearing footsteps approaching.

Rushing through the opened door his mother sees the friend and stares socked. His father follows yelling, "Mark,"

"I don't know what happened," he whines shaking his head. Seeing his father rush over to help the boy.

"Allen," the father asks taking the boys pulse.

"I don't know," Mark replies watching, "We were just messing around," he gasps rocking against the wall, "I-I-I didn't mean to,"

"Call an ambulance," the father tells turning towards his wife.

Honey just calm down," his mother says stepping towards him, "now,"

"Just get away from me!" he screams causing his mother to jump.

Turning again, "Will you call an ambulance!" the father calls again impatiently. Watching his started wife run out the door leaving Mark distraught in the corner.

* * *

"Lady's and Gentleman we are now seeing the beginnings of another stage of Human evolution," a woman's voice calls out as the image of the white house appears. With what looks to be like a large counsel room the lady in red continues, "these mutations manifest at puberty and are often triggered by periods of heightened emotional stress," with glasses on her light skin her red hair flowing down her back she stops to see the other reactions.

"Thank you, Ms. Grey. It was quite educational," a man with a black suit says also with glasses, "However, it fails to address the issue that is the focus of this hearing," he pauses clearing his voice staring at her, "three words: Are mutants dangerous?"

Taking a breath replying to him, "I'm afraid that's an unfair question, Senator Kelly," she says to there defense, "After all, the wrong person behind the wheel of a car can be dangerous,"

Replying back, "Well we do license people to drive," the senator starts.

"Yes," the red head butts in, "But not to live," taking a breath and continuing, "Senator, it is a fact that mutants who have come forward and revealed themselves publicly have been met with fear, hostility, and even violence,"

As she finished that sentence a man quietly approached the man the red head had been debating with. But she still continued, "It is because of that ever-present hostility that I am urging the senate to vote against mutant registration," Breathing and shaking her head, "to force mutants to expose themselves with only farther," she starts getting cut off.

"Expose themselves?" Senator Kelly asks continuing, "What is it the mutant community has to hide I wonder that makes them so afraid to identify themselves?" he finishes in a questionable tone.

"I didn't say they were hiding," she starts up getting again cut off.

"Let me show you what is being hidden, Ms. Grey," he starts up again, "I have hear a list of names of identified mutants, living right here in the United States,"

"Senator Kelly," the woman starts as he continues.

"Now here's a girl in Illinois who can walk through walls," he starts walking around with a bundle of papers in his hand. "Now what's to stop her from walking into a bank vault, or into the white house or into their houses?" he questions in the audience.

"Senator Kelly," the woman starts again getting cut off once more.

"And there are even rumors, Ms. Grey," he pauses to take a breath, "Of mutants so powerful that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts, taken away our God-given free will," taking another breath, "I think the American people deserve the right to decide whether they want their children to be in school with mutants, to be taught be mutants,"

Hearing the room break out in claps a bald man sitting in a wheel chair did not, he did however turn to see the others clapping. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the truth is," the Senator continues on, "that mutants are very real, and they are among us," he states turning all around the room. "We must know who they are-,"

"That's right!" a woman yells from the crowd.

"And above all, we must know what they can do!" he finishes again. The seriousness in his face showing his determination.

Seeing the meeting to the end another person who didn't clap placed his black top hat on and turned to walk off. Knowing full well that someone he new saw him. Pacing fast down the expensive side walk pathway the man in the wheel chair followed, "Eric," he says seeing him slow down, "What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Why do you ask questions to you already know the answers?" the man asks a shadow over his face as his back remained to him.

"Don't give up on them, Eric," the bald man states calmly.

"What would you have me do, Charles?" he asks, "I've heard these arguments before,"

"It was a long time ago," the man known as Charles says, "Man kind has evolved since then,"

"Yes," Eric states, "into us," silence engulfs them they both new he was right. Raising his gloved hand to his left temple, "you sneaking around here Charles?" he questions, "Whatever are you looking for?" dropping his hand he finally turns to face the old friend with a betrayed look on his face.

Sighing, "I'm looking for hope," Charles states clearly.

"I will bring you hope, old friend," Eric states confidently, "And I ask only one thing in return," he pauses to take a breathe, "Don't get in my way," tipping his hat to him he turns to walk off saying. "We are the future Charles not them," getting down he then adds, "The no longer matter,"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Wolverine

Chapter Two: Enter Wolverine

The steam from the hot trucking unit clashed with the snowy climate, northern Alberta, Canada; where the snow was second nature here. Stopping the crunching footsteps are heard as a man opens the door, "this is it," he says as the brown haired boy slowly starts to awake.

Grabbing his things he jumps out looking around while the trucker locked his rig, "where are we?" he asks confused, "I thought you said you'd take me as face as Laughlin city,"

"This is Laughlin city," the man says leaving him behind.

Not expecting that to be his answer nor was he expecting it to look like this empty. 'It wasn't supposed to look like this,' he thinks sighing walking indoors. It would be better in there, instead of the freezing temperature out there.

'Although,' Mark thinks as he makes his way in screaming and shouting making up the noise while bonfires are used fore heat. His eyes then fall upon the source of the noise finding a cage; a bell rings as someone is thrown out of this contraption and his eyes are glued, 'is he dead?' he thinks hearing a man speak.

"Gentleman, in all my years I've never seen anything like that," he states pumping the crowd up for what seemed like another fight, "Are you gonna let this man walk away with your money?" he questions getting more screams.

"I'll fight him!" A man yells standing up as more spectators yell happily that the fights would continue.

The man that remained in the cage had no shirt, and took a drink as the ringmaster or referee continued, "Ladies and Gentlemen, our savior!" he says as the man hops up in there, covering the microphone, "Whatever you do don't hit him in the balls," he tips off.

"You said anything goes," the man says panicked.

"Anything goes," the ref starts, "But he'll take it personal," he explains baking away as the first bell rings.

Raising his arms clenching his fists he bounces to get his circulation going as his foot raises aimed at his opponent who gets it in the lower back turning, seeing as he was facing the opposite direction as if he wasn't prepared. The man then punches getting two direct blows off. His opponent cringing buckling over as the crowd goes wild.

On his hands and knees the man grunts as he's kicked in the stomach repeatedly. Falling over boo's are heard as he gets back up not a scratch on him. His dog tags hitting his chest, he raises his fist just as he's about to get punched and there fists collide. The new opponent cringes and screams pulling backwards.

Taking advantage of this the shirtless man stands up to his full height clenching his other fist striking him in the nose watching him fall into the fence. Seeing the man come as him dazed he punches him again falling to the ground as the bell rang again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's winner and still king of the cage," the older man says as the winner shakes his head walking away, "the wolverine!" some cheered while most booed, as the man named wolverine shook his head walking to the corner lighting a cigarette.

The night's excitement was over and not a lot of people remained. Country music played in the background as the brown haired boy sat down. Watching the people clean up, while some other couple counted the money they'd made that night.

Staring at a jar that read, _tipping is not a city in china_ Mark contemplated. 'What to do,' he thinks sighing seeing the bartender staring at him intensely as he wiped down a glass placing it on the counter, "you find something else you hunny? Or are you sticking with water?" he says moving the tip jar out if his grasp.

Grasping the clean glass still staring at him he walks off to put it away. As another man walked into the picture sitting on a stool he pulls a cigar from his pocket saying, "I'll have a beer," finishing by placing the object in his mouth. Pulling out the money owed as he drink clunks down on the old wooden bar table.

Staring at the man Mark's mind started to race, but went blank when the man stared back. 'Oh no,' he thinks spazzing out, 'what if I looked at him wrong?' he thinks looking away embarrassed, 'but what if I wasn't,' he continues looking back swallowing as the man puffed on his cigar with no worries.

Dropping the money finally on the table, Wolverine was the first to look away. With the man on the tv breaking there silence, "Ellis Island, once the arrival point for thousands of American immigrants in opening its doors again," pausing to take a much needed breath of air he continues, "preparations are nearly completed for the upcoming united nations world summit,"

Cleaning as if not to pay any mind to what the man was saying the bartender continues to organize and clean up.

"With nearly every invitation confirmed, the event promises to be the largest single gathering of world leaders in history,"

Walking back no words were exchanged as the bartender lies the man's money down with a thud mark who had been watching the whole time had changed the focus of his attention to the money. 'He's so lucky I wonder -,' he mentally hasps and wants to smack himself, 'no I must not think like that,' he says to calm himself down.

Continuing, "The leaders of over 200 nations will discuss issues ranging from the worlds economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and it's impact on our world stage," Both Rogue's and Wolverine's eyes land on the TV after the world mutant had escaped his lips. Wolverine who looked more cross lifted his head from his arm, which he'd used to prop himself up on. Rogue looking away from him the TV continues emotionless, "Many American legislators have contended that that debate over mutant issues should be the primary focus of what is on the surface, a strictly diplomatic affair." Ending once again to take a breath; footsteps are heard and the next thing that happened a familiar face taps wolverine on the shoulder.

"You owe me some money," he states flat out,"

"Come on Stu, lets not do this," another man said as he too had walked up with him.

"No man takes a beating like that without a mark to show for it," the man known as Stu speaks again his arm raised to his other friend to stop him fro coming any closer.

Not getting a reply from his opponent, "Come on buddy, this isn't gonna be worth it," his friend tries to pull him away by the shoulders but only to have Stu break free lashing out towards Wolverine.

Whispering in his ear, "I know what you are,"

"You lost your money," Wolverine speaks, "keep this up, you'll lose something else," glaring as his finished his voice stays calm.

Awed by his calmness Rogue just sat and witnessed it all.

"Come on buddy," his friend suggested grabbing his arm tugging him to follow him. Though again he doesn't listen. Placing his free hand on his friend or were they more, looking at his arm then him briefly before he turns pulling out a knife.

Gasping shocked the brown haired boy was no longer in awe, "Look out!" he shouts trying to help the mysterious wolverine.

Dodging easily wolverine turns metal objects appearing from his hand as he pinned the man known as Stu to a support beam that had been behind him. Nothing said between them then the sound of a cocked gun is heard and felt by wolverine. "Get out of my bar, freak," the man from behind the counter says sternly. The couple counting money staring at the scene that unfolded.

Glaring not liking the idea of being outnumbered he stares at his first target, Stu. Turning towards the bartender he raises his other hand slicing the rifle into two. The gunpowder falling to the floor, eyes wide the bartender stumbles backwards hearing him growl.

Rogues mouth wanted to fall off he was so, so moved. 'He's so cool,' he thought, 'I could never do that' continuing he watches another thought hitting him, 'wait I'm not like falling for him am I?' shaking his head, 'no this isn't the time for that!'

Growling some more, one claw was palm down the other palm up, as he looked back and forth at both men. His eye caching Rogues he pauses staring at him, before recalling his metal claws. With an awkward moment of silence wolverine takes his time standing there before shrugging walking off past Rogue.

Watching, the boy is unsure what to do, 'should I follow him? No that'll make me look like a stalker! But if I don't then I'll be stuck here,' making a good point his head turns and he grabs his bag rushing skittishly after the man.

Wolverine making it to his car or home opens the door jumping in still calm another cigar in his mouth. Looking through the group of keys for the exact right one he places it in the ignition starts and his eyes find his hand, staring without a word.

Taking off and now on the road for what seemed like forever, it was now daylight out. The pine trees covered the surrounding area around the road, snow too. Dragging on that same cigar, the grey haired man hears something though it didn't sound like much but it caught his ear. Pulling over he gets out looking around at his hitch and attached trailer, nothing, a blanket he taps before removing revealing someone slightly familiar. "What the hell are you doing?" he asks as if annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Rogue says it was all he could say, "I needed a ride;" his eyes squinted not used to the light he continues, "thought you might help me,"

"Get out," he says grabbing the boy's bag.

"Where am I suppose to go?" he asks somewhat hurt, 'don't do this to me,' his thoughts whine, as he gets up and does as told.

"I don't know,"

"You don't know or you don't care?" he asks hopping to the ground looking at him.

"Pick one," he finishes walking off hopping in his car again.

"I saved your life!" he states plying the man not to leave him for dead out here all alone.

"No you didn't,"

All were daggers. All his words stung like daggers, stabbing him over and over, 'why,' he asks watching wolverine drive off, 'why!'

The door slamming he takes off again leaving the boy behind as he drove off down the road, before he pulled over to let him get in, obviously he had changed his mind. Hopping in, "You don't have anything to eat do you?" he asks a brownie thrown in his face. Thankful for anything he scarfs it down as if it were nothing afterwards removing his hood, "I'm Rogue," he states leaning forwards seeing dog tags attached to him reading, 454 25 245 Wolverine, "Where you in the army? Doesn't that mean you were in the army?" he asks looking away as the man hides it from view.

Looking out the window then back into the small cluttered living space of the mans mobile home, "Wow," he states shocked, 'how could he live like this?' he thinks interrupted.

"What?"

"Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad,"

"Hey if you prefer the road," Wolverine suggests.

"No. No. It looks great," Mark finishes looking at wolverine who looking at him like he was insane, then of course he looked away.

Rubbing his hands together trying to warm them up the man catches this and annoyed flips a switch, "Put your hands on the heater," he states reaching for the boys hands as they pull away from his grasp, "I'm not gonna hurt you kid,"

"It's nothing personal," Mark states looking down ashamed, "It's just that," he pauses, "when people touch my skin something happens," hoping the man would throw him out just for sounding like a freak, well they both were a little different.

"What?" Wolverine asks interested.

"I don't know," Mark replies relieved that he wasn't appalled by him, "they just get hurt,"

Wolverine, looking over at him with a questionable look on his face, a cigar sticking out of his mouth, "Fair enough," he nods continuing to drive.

His eyes glues to his hands Mark voices his thoughts before thinks, "When they come out, does it hurt?" 'shit,' he didn't want to piss him off it just slipped.

"Every time," Wolverine blankly states, "So what kind of a name is Rogue?" he asks trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know," he states looking down then up and at the man, "What kind of a name is Wolverine?"

Looking over at the brown haired boy, 'smart ass,' he thinks, "My name's Logan,"

"Mark," noticing for the first time that Logan wasn't wearing a seat belt, "You know, you should wear your seat belt," he states not wanting him to get hurt if something happened, which he hoped wouldn't.

Waving his fingers around the cigar in the middle, "Look kid, I don't need advice on auto safety from-," he gets cut off by a thud in the road. A tree which had fallen directly in there path causes the vehicle to lurch to a stop, Logan flying out the front window shield into the ice cold snow.

Staring at the man in the snow, 'is he dead,' he thinks seeing him move suddenly startling him. Seeing Logan get up he staggers towards his vehicle though a fowl smell hits Marks nose and he coughs gagging, the smell of fire. Shaking back and forth trying to get out his legs were pinned, he was trapped; looking back out at Logan, who twists his neck causing it to crack his wounds heal up as if nothing had happened. 'What the,'

"You alright?" he asks looking directly at Mark who looked baffled at what he'd seen, "Kid you alright?" he asks again.

"I'm stuck,"

Grunting he makes his way over to the passengers side door stopping when the marks on the tree catch his eye, 'it wasn't an accident,' looking around the pine trees he takes a deep breathe threw his nose, as if a canine sniffing out drugs. His claws drawn, Mark watches confused, as a figure leaps from the trees attacking Logan. Throwing him into a tree he crashes into the snow again before struggling to get up.

Mark on the other hand fought to get out, the fire in the back seemed to be growing he could feel the heat which wasn't good. Getting smacked with a tree as if it were a baseball bat Logan crashes down on the hood of the car unconscious. The fire getting larger it reaches the propane tank; it would only be moments now, as Mark fights to get his seat belt off.

As the mysterious creature heads for the van itself the snow seemed to pick up coming down heavier preventing him from getting any closer. Turning two more figures stood not to far off; one looked from the figure to be a woman, the other a man. A red beam flashes at the creature and he jumps extraordinarily high into the wood where he would be safe.

With that done the two appear at Mark's side freeing him a woman with snow white hair holding her hand out to him to help him out. The man quickly grabs Logan dragging him off the car hood dragging him away as the car blows up left only in pieces.


	3. Chapter 3: The Academy

Chapter Three: The Academy

The hissing of an air brush is heard as the slightly tinted yellow green man focused, walking in the creature from the attack earlier didn't seem happy, "Weren't you supposed to bring someone back with you?" the tinted man asks in a smart ass tone getting a growl in return before he disappeared through a metallic doorway. It seemed they were in an underground cavern.

Approaching another man, the man from earlier Eric, the creature stops standing there in front of the man's metal desk, "What happened?" Eric asks annoyed.

"They knew," he simply replies Eric not to pleased about this says nothing. Waving his hand a metal chair pulls out and he sits down sighing.

"Charles," raising his arm he pulls what seemed like a metal necklace off of the creature, who looked down as if to see what was gone and there in Eric's hand lay Wolverines dog tag., "Hmm," he comments noticing there were numbers on the tag, as were there on his arm, "Where is the mutant now?" he asks looking up.

"With them,"

Looking back down at the tag his hand closes raising, "I have made the first move," getting up he adds, "That is all they know," tossing the tags onto the desk to maneuvers his way around it towards the doorway, Come, the U.N summit is approaching," pacing his way almost there, "Time for out little test,"

Following him he stops going back for the dog tags, for some reason they had a value to them. The creature didn't know why, but he wouldn't leave them there, not before he left anyway.

* * *

Laying unconsciously on a cold table Wolverine new nothing yet, however a table raising from the floor a tray is placed on it and a woman with a white coat emerges. Taking two instruments she circles around him to his right side where her hand brushes his right arm running along his knuckles where his weapons lay concealed. Looking over at a vial of something it starts to lift on its own floating towards her into her hands, as if she was used to this. Unscrewing something else and looking at him she turns his arms over, a needle shown now, readying it he sticks him expecting nothing. 

As if he had sprung from the dead he grabs the woman by the neck turning around unaware of his surroundings holding her there. Noticing for the first time he wasn't anywhere familiar he looks down at the red head before shoving her out of the way running down the hall shirtless.

Everything seemed to be made out of metal, and the lighting seemed to shine to it this was no ordinary hallway. Ripping the heart monitors off his skin he looks around seeing six suits that all looked similar when a voice whispers, "Where's he going?" though when he turned to see no one was there. Looking back he examines the suits closer through the glass then seeing jackets in a small storage space next to it. Grabbing one he then walks in the other directing hearing another voice, "Where are you going?" he asks his voice clear though when he turned around there was still no one there. Hiding in a cubby indention by the wall he peaks out seeing no one, 'what the fuck,' he thinks something sliding open behind him.

Turning he sees what looked like an elevator, "Over here," the same voice whispers. Peaking in there he still sees no one hopping in the door slides shut only to quickly open again to different surroundings. Still shaken Wolverine steps out head darting back and forth, the place looked like a mansion, like someone important lived here. 'What the hells going on?' His breath heavy he states to walk down the hall confused was an understatement, "Where are you going?" that same voice whispers, "this way," a clank is heard as the voice speaks again, "He's over there,"

Taking off in the same direction he'd started out in he hides between in an indented arch where a glass door stood, still no one there.

"Let's go," one boy says.

"What's your hurry?" another asks.

Freaking out he hides behind a pillar as kids come rushing down the stairs. Watching them go down the hall he'd come from he hears another door open and he dashes towards the wall through a door that blended with the wall. Turning around he sees he sees this was a mistake. Five kids sat in a line around a wooden desk were a man with a very shinny head sat. "Good morning, Logan," he states.

His expression saying it, 'what the hell is going on and where the hell am I?' he thinks watching them.

"I'd like your definitions of weak and strong anthropic principles on my desk on Wednesday alright," the older man explains, "That'll be all," gathering there things the students leave, all but one who runs back forgetting her bag then quickly disappears through the wall.

Wolverine seeing this stopped asking himself, 'what in the hell,' he wasn't getting answers anyway. Looking back at the man identified as the professor he holds up a book, "physics," putting the book down, "I'm Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" he asks maneuvering around his desk.

"Where am I?" Wolverine asks.

"Westchester, New York," the man replies his wheelchair as fast as ever appearing in front of the desk, "You were attacked. My people brought you here for medical attention,"

"I don't need medical attention," Wolverine says angry.

"Yes, of course," Charles nods watching the man look around.

"Where's the boy?"

"Rogue? He's here. He's fine," Charles states.

"Really," he says not believing him there eyes deadlock as if they could read each others soul, though only one could do that.

"Ah, Logan, I'll like you to meet Ororo Monroe, also called Storm," Charles says the door opening to reveal a woman with long white hair a white top and black pants. Following behind her was another man in all black his brown hair parted and red shades. "This is Scott Summers, also called Cyclops,"

"Hello," Storm says nodding which Scott says nothing but hold out his hand not getting a handshake.

"They saved your life," Charles enthusiastically says as another woman appears in all red, "I believe you've already met Dr. Jean Grey," he says as she moves past all them, "You're in my school for the gifted, for mutants," the professor says. Though Logan could only stare at her ass. "You'll be safe here from Magneto,"

"What's a Magneto?" Wolverine questions finally looking at the man.

"A very powerful mutant who believes that a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity," pausing to take a breath, "I've been following his activities for some time," "The man who attacked you is an associate of his called Sabretooth,"

Grinning amused, "Sabretooth?" as the professor nods, "Storm," he points to the woman as he names her off, "What do they call you? Wheels?" chuckling, "this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," turning towards the door stopping in front of Scott, "Cyclops, right? You wanna get out of my way?" he asks grabbing his shirt pulling him forward grinning.

"Logan, it's been almost 15 years, hasn't it?" the professor asks, "Living from day to day, moving from place to place," pausing he sees Wolverine release the other man, "with no memory of who or what you are,"

"Shut up,"

"Give me a chance," the professor pleas, "I may be able to help you find some answers,"

"How do you know?" Wolverine asks shocked someone he barely knew, knew so much about him.

'You're not the only one with gifts," the professor's voice echoes through Wolverines mind, 'where are you going?'

"Where's he going,' Cyclop's voice also echoes in his head.

Looking around trying to identify the source, there mouths weren't moving, 'What are you doing there?' the professor's voice asks again as there eyes lock.

"What is this place," he finally asks interested.

From the outside of the school boys played basketball while others sat on benches talking, "Anonymity is a mutant's first chance against the world's hostility," the professors voice explains. One of the mutant boys using what looked like super speed to make a shot in the game.

"Hey no powers!" one of the other boys exclaims.

"To the public, we're merely a school for gifted youngsters," he goes on. This time showing a boy drawing outside while a few others raced, one boy on the sidewalk, the other on a man made pond. "Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students,"

Flying disks are shown as Jean's hand waves over them and Cyclops destroys them with the beam of light from his eyes. "I protected them, taught them to control their powers and in time, teach others to do the same,"

Breaking off into a room that looked beautiful ceilings cathedral like and full of plants Storm stood at the head of the class, as she taught.

"The students are mostly runaways," he pauses before continuing this was a lot to take in, "Frightened, alone," Wolverine looks inside the glass window door, into the class as the professor continues, "Some with gifts so extreme that they've become a danger to themselves and those around them. Like your friend, Rogue," Taking another breath, "Incapable of physical human contact, probably for the rest of his life," taking another breath, "And yet here he is with others his own age,"

Focusing on him a student with blond hair hid his hands behind his back, pulling out a lighter and igniting it to form a fire ball.

"Learning being accepted, not feared," the professor continues.

Another boy reaches his hand out concentrating on the fire ball getting Rogues attention, as ice crystals form in the air making it a path to the ball freezing it. So when the blond haired boy removed his hand, which he did, it would fall and break getting Storms attention. "John,"

"Sorry," the fire boy apologizes.

The brown haired ice man grinned satisfied for now and Rogue couldn't help be look then look away. Though he looked ah him, "I'm bobby, what's your name?" he asks leaning towards Mark.

"Rogue," he states seeing the other boy smirk, it was all he could do to control the butterflies in his stomach.

"What'll happen to him?" Wolverine asks.

"Well, that's up to him. Rejoin the world as an educated young man or stay on to teach others to become what the children have affectionately called X-Men,"

"Welcome to Mutant High," Bobby comments with a smile which in turn made Rogue smile.

"But the school is merely a public face," the professor states, "The lower levels, however, are an entirely different matter," he states this as they walk down that same hallway Wolverine had taken earlier. Only this time they ended up in a hanger where a jet stood, "When I was a boy, I discovered I had the power to control people's minds, make them think or do whatever I wanted," inhaling quickly he continues, "When I was 17, I met a young man named Eric Lensherr," as if to dwell on a memory long gone, "He, too, had an unusual power. He could create magnetic fields and control metal," shaking that memory, "Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful," his face sad he was upset but must go on, "He became Magneto,"

Leaving the hanger they take a tour of the grounds, "There are mutants out there with incredible powers, Logan," Charles states as they take a walk through the stable, "And many who do not share my respect for mankind," The horses making a small ruckus, "If no one is equipped to oppose them, humanity's days could be over," walking back too the professors office where the doors where shut, "I'll make a deal with you, Logan," he asks getting the mans attention, "Give me 48 hours to find out what Magneto wants with you, and I give you my word that I will use all my power to help you piece together what you've lost," he pauses seeing the man consider this, "And what you're looking for,"

* * *

Crowds cheer as a black limo makes its way down the cleared pathway, as the vehicle stops the door opens to reveal the man from the senate, Senator Kelly. As he emerges thousands of signs are seen: Senator Kelly against mutants. Mutants are killers. Send mutants to the moon forever. As the man waved to his fellow followers he was escorted to a chopper where he would be taken to his destination. "Senator, listen you favor gun registration, yes?" he asks through the cell phone attached to his ear, "Well, some of these so-called children possess more than ten times the destructive force of any handgun," shaking his head, "No, I don't see a difference. All I see are weapons in our schools," pausing as the other end rebutted, "Well, that's fair enough. All right," Hanging up he sighs. 

"So?" his assistant asks as the phones tossed to him and he sticks it in his jacket.

"It's gonna be close," he says looking around outside the window, "A vote this loaded is always close,"

"What about the U.N summit?" his assistant asks, "The whole world will be watching," pausing his boss not answering, "Maybe there's someway you could use that to your advantage,"

"We're Americans, Henry," the senator says looking at him as if he were crazy for suggesting that, "Let the rest of the damn world deal with mutants in their own way," taking a breath, "You know this situation?" looking out the window again, "These mutants, people like this Jean Grey?" "If it were up to me, I'd lock 'em all away," as if gazing off into the future, "It's a war. It's the reason people like me exist,"

Noticing the water below him, it seemed to never end, "Where the hell are we?" he asks looking down farther then back into the cockpit seeing his assistant Henry. Only not so, his skin dissolved, into a blue tint, black scales covering her body, her legs cross. "Pilot!" the senator screams jumping up only to get pushed backwards into his seat from the blue mutant.

Holding him still with her feet, "People like you are the reason I was afraid to go to school as a child," Bitch slapping him with her feet she kicks him back into his seat where he slipped down unconsciously.

Jumping up to the second empty pilot seat she slides on a headset flipping switches looking over at the man with the tinted yellow green skin.

_Mission one: Failure_

_Mission two: Success_


	4. Chapter 4: The Choice

Lying on the metal table, Logan's eyes latched on to Jean Grey as she prepared him for and x-ray, "I'm sorry," he blurted out as if it was an impulse he could not have stopped. Jean paused what she was doing and looked puzzled, "For what?" she asked leaning over him as her head shook slightly. Logan took a deep breath and his arm lifted and pointed to her head, "If I hurt you," he admitted something that wasn't easy for him. The woman said nothing as a kind smile came to her face and she continued to remove the heart monitors off the man. Finishing up she remained silent and he looked away as she walked over to the computer behind him, his eyes followed and he did not like the awkward silence. Slightly lifting his head he glanced at his finely worked out abs and laying back down he was the first to break, "So, couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" he smugly remarked as he grinned ear to ear. Her jaw dropped at his confidence, not to mention how cocky he was, and she glanced at him like he was an idiot before she hit the _start_ button on the computer sending him into the scanner.

The lights went off and the space was quiet before the machine was activated and the special lights activated too; as the machine recorded Logan's data jean was astonished, "The metal is an alloy called adamantium," she remarked continuing, "Supposedly indestructible. It's been surgically grafted to his entire skeleton," With his x-ray's on a lit screen she pointed out areas with this alloy as the Professor, Storm and Scott listen to what she had to say. An almost silent gasp escaped Storm's mouth, "How could he have survived a procedure like that?" she asked as her head shook side to side. With her arms crossed Jean listened to what her colleague had to say and noted, "His mutation," she began, "He has uncharted regenerative capability," she paused looking at his x-ray before continuing, "Which enables him to heal rapidly," sighing she continued to stare at the illuminated chart, "This also makes his age impossible to determine," Glancing over at the Professor she made an alarming remark, "He could very well be older than you, Professor."

The room went silent as the three listeners processed the information and stared at the chart, while Jean watched them. The first to speak up was Scott, "Who did this to him?" he questioned knowing the group was thinking the exact same thing. Jean glanced at her shaded friend and shook her head side to side, "He doesn't know," she replied, "Nor does he remember anything about his life before it happened," A grunt is heard and Scott glanced at the owner, the Professor, "Experimentation on mutants," he grumbled displeased leaning forward in his chair as he sighed, "It's not unheard of," he continued only to lean backwards into the contraption again, "But I've never seen anything like this before," his eyes focused on Logan's skeleton structure, puzzled. "What do you think Magneto wants with him?" Scott inquired just as puzzled as the professor. Wheeling forward toward the x-ray the professor continued, "I'm not entirely sure it's him Magneto wants," he spoke not liking the course of events that were bound to take place.

* * *

Tied to a chair in the cold room, the trio watched from all sides as senator Kelly looked for a way to escape; the blue morphing woman from before from before stood by a contraption while behind him a long haired man stood guarding the only doorway, and just to his left of him a yellow-green man was perched on a rock. The sound of a dove cooing reached his ears and he watched the strange man as he too heard and eyed the bird. A grin came across the man's face as his tongue lashed out toward the bird grabbing it and pulling it back into his mouth, all that remained was the feathers that hung out of the odd mans mouth. His head turned slightly as he formed a devilish grin swallowing the feathers, the senator gagged, "Yech!" he voiced loudly looking away from the repulsive thing. Light, almost nonexistent footsteps, could be heard from behind the Senator and a voice followed, "Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator," Magneto said continuing, "Just like you," finishing with that he came down the stairs and walked right in front of the kidnapped man.

The woman rested her hand on Magneto's shoulder as he stood before the not so powerful senator, "Who are you people?" the Senator questioned as panic started to sink in, "Where's Henry?" Interrupting the man, "Mr. Guyrich has been dead for some time, Senator," Magneto explained with an evil grin, "But I've had Mystique here keep you company," he commented as he reached up and held one of her hands that lay on his shoulder, "She takes so many shapes," he added humorously. The senator couldn't help but sadly grin with a realization setting in, "Whatever you do to me, you'll make me right," he started to explain, "Every word I've spoken will be confirmed," gasping for the frigid air that refused to cooperate the Senator watched as Mystique looked at Magneto and removed her hands from him then walked right passed toward the door. "Are you a God-fearing man, Senator?" Magneto questioned only to pause long enough to get his attention, "That's such a strange phrase," looking down at the man Magneto shook his head continuing on, "I've always thought of God as a teacher," he remarked, "as a bringer of light, wisdom and understanding," As he lectured the Senator he talked as if he looked down upon him and his powerful status, "You see, I think what you really are afraid of is me," he commented grinning and nodding, "Me and my kind. The Brotherhood of Mutants," he maintained looking at his followers that stood by the doorway.

Chuckling Magneto turned from the captive man and kept on, "Though it's not so surprising, really," the agreed his feet started toward the contraption Mystique was standing by earlier. To the Senator's surprise his metallic chair, which he did not register what he was sitting in till now, was moving along the metallic sidewalk along with the mutant. All while Magneto continued on with his lecture, "Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand," His hand raised and the chair stopped in the center of the room and Magneto continued to walk and talk, "Well, don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me," he noted stopping where he was and with his back to the man he grinned, "Not anymore," he whispered devilishly. Magneto turned to face the man as the platform he was on started to elevate, "What do you intend to do with me?" The Senator questioned nervously seeing the man's grin. Disappearing for a second he reappeared at the top of the machine, "Let's just say God works to slow," he commented briefly as the devise came to a stop. Magneto's eyes glared at the Senator's and his hands locked with the metallic towers that stood next to him and the machine began to work. He stood in the middle of a hollowed out metallic circle that began to spin rapidly and Magneto's face cringed in pain as a white light seemed to ooze from the top. The Senator's jaw dropped and his eyes grew large as the white light started to fill the room and headed towards him. The captured man screamed as his breath was taken away and as quickly as it began the light reversed and got sucked back into the machine. Gasping for air the Senator was in shock as the room grew quiet.

* * *

Flipping on a light Jean turned to face the newcomer in the doorway, "I think you'll be comfortable here," she noted glancing at him for a moment and moving on toward the lamp on the other side of the room. Logan stood with his hands behind his back at the doorway slowly following her in, "Where is your room?" he questioned watching her every move. She inhaled and new this question was bound to be asked, "With Scott down the hall," she replied starting to walk back to the door when she noticed he was checking out the closet. "Is that your gift?" He questioned turning to look at her, "Putting up with that guy," Jean stopped by the foot of the bed and looked at the floor to her left before replying, "Actually, I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind," she voiced hesitantly walking again toward the door. Interested Logan turned from his scavenger hunt in the closet and faced her, "Really?" What kinds of things?" he asked very interested as his eyes remained on her. Then he heard the closet doors slam behind him and his head turned in question before she answered, "All kinds of things," she stated clearly seeing his eyes move back to her she added, "I also have some telepathic ability," she looked to her right that time and let out a little sigh.

The information seeped into Logan's mind and he continued the conversation, "What, like your Professor?" he questioned interested in this ability too. He watched as she shook her head, "Nowhere near that powerful," she commented seeing him take a step forward, "But he's teaching me to develop it," she watched as he strolled closer. "I'm sure he is," Logan replied his eyes never leaving hers, "So read my mind," he challenged a smirk on his face. Taking a breath Jean was not liking where this was going, "I'd rather not," she declined shaking her head. Watching her with those intense eyes he didn't give up that easily, "Come on. You afraid you might like it?" he questioned encouraging her. An amused smile came across her face, "I doubt it," she said and he remained quiet with that challenging look. Taking a breath Jean's hands rose from her sides, she'd accepted the offer, and put each to one of the temples on Logan's head before her eyes closed. The man watched interested as she worked her powers and flashes of his past filled her head. Her eyes then shot open and it was his hands that pulled hers from his head, "What do you see?" he asked shocked.

In the middle of inhaling Jean glanced to the doorway, "Scott," she voiced shocked. The new man in the doorway's face tightened at the sight of his girlfriend alone with the newcomer. He watched as she turned from Wolverine, "Good night Logan," she said looking away from him and walking out the door sliding past her boyfriend. The two remained silent until she was gone when Logan spoke first with his eyebrows raised, "You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?" he questioned with a grin. Scott grinned also and cleverly replied, "If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl," Shocked by the remark Logan continued with his grin and mocked, "Hmm. Well, then, I guess you've got nothing to worry about," he stated his hands went behind his back and he passed over towards the man, "Do you, Cyclops?" Eger for a challenge Scott wasted no time bringing it up, "Yeah, it must just burn you up that a boy like me saved your life, huh?" he chuckled continuing, "You ought to be careful. I might not be there next time," he warned with that clever grin turning to go down the hall he paused to add something else, "Oh, and, Logan," he started his hand stopping the door that was already starting to close, "stay away from my girl," he said watching the man's silent temper as he grabbed the door knob and closed it on his way out.

Later that night it seemed Mark had been able to bunk with a few of the other students, but he couldn't sleep. It had been a few hours but nothing he did would make him the least bit drowsy, 'I wonder if Logan is having trouble sleeping?' the brown haired boy questioned silently hopping out of bed and out the door without a sound and down the hall. A creak is heard as he opens the man's bedroom door, once inside he could hear grunts and mumbling as if he was having a bad dream. A concerned look came over his face when his friend started gasping for breaths, "Logan," Mark whispered coming to the side of his bed. His hand reached out to touch his bare shoulder when he remembered he wasn't wearing his gloves and slightly pulled away. "Logan. Logan, wake up," Mark repeated quietly again as the man's dream seemed to intensify. The boy didn't know what was going on and refused to touch him and waited nervously just as the man's eyes shoot open and he yelled and Mark screamed, and Logan's instinctive reflex his claws came out and stabbed Mark in the chest. His face cringed in pain and he could hardly breathe when he felt the claws retract, Logan's horrified face didn't help ether as he choked trying to get air. He watched the boy not knowing what to do and said, "Help me," with no response as Mark started to kneel to the ground Logan screamed, "Somebody help!"

'I don't have a choice,' Mark thought as the pain coursed through his body, 'I'm going to die,' his hand slowly reached out to Logan's cheek as his other grasped the floor keeping him from falling over. His fingers brushed across the man's skin and his powers were awakened, the veins in the man's face popped to the surface and his jaw dropped as Mark "borrowed" Logan's power to heal. Logan gasped as Marks wound started to heal automatically and he watched helplessly as the pain started to numb. He could tell by the shadow on the wall in front of him that the hallway light was on and he could hear footsteps behind him and the eyes of people watching. His eyes clenched closed as the remainder of his injury healed and his hand finally pulled away, his hand pushed from the floor and he jumped back as Logan fell to the floor. A figure went pasted him and kneeled down to help his friend, "Scott, get a pillow," the woman advised lifting Logan's head off the ground as he convulsed. Mark's eyes reopened and he watched but couldn't take it and turned toward the door seeing Storm there watching in shock, "It was an accident," he voiced uneasy and her expression to him read that he was a monster. The younger mutants crowded in around the door and Mark couldn't take the looks any longer and headed for that same door, where the crowd might as well have jumped backwards to get out of his way. Among the crowd was the boy from earlier, Bobby, but he didn't notice him his eyes were glued to the floor in shame.

That night he didn't return to the room he was staying in, he instead hid in the classroom he was in earlier where he met Bobby. He sat in the darkened room with his back pressed to the wall as the plants giant leaves fell over his figure. It was then thoughts of what happened the first time his power showed up, and his stomach clenched as he felt tears exit his eyes. He wasn't just any old everyday mutant, he was a monster.

A sudden gasp for air and Logan's eyes opened wide he was laying down in a foreign room, "Logan?" Xavier stated seeing the man was now conscious. He looked around and it was as if he had a hangover, "What happened?" Logan breathed looking at the man confused when another thought hit him, "Is he all right?" he breathed again as the events that occurred the previous night came back to him. The man known as Xavier, also called the Professor, nodded and calmly replied, "He'll be alright," the professor watched as Logan's eyes clenched closed and he fought to form a sentence, "What did he do to me?" he questioned fighting to get the words out. Xavier took a breath and started his explanation, "Whenever Rogue touches someone he takes their energy, their life force," the man took a breath before continuing, "In the case of mutants, he absorbs their gifts for a short while," Nodding Xavier added, "In your case, your ability to heal," Xavier watched as Logan fought through the mild pain, "I feel like he almost killed me," he commented his eyes remained closed. "If he'd held out any longer, he could have," Xavier noted getting the exhausted mans attention as his head turned in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Senator Kelly clung to the iron bars of the only window that just so happened to overlook the ocean and the enormous drop down. His head was rested against the metallic bars when he heard the sound of someone coming as the door they came through squeaked. The Senator looked horrified at the thought of what these mutants would do to him next and he turned back to the barred window and once again rested his head between the bars praying for a way out. It was then that his head started to compact to the gap in between the bars and his head slid through. Pulling his head back his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in disbelief as he looked at the size of the small gap he just squeezed through. Another door was heard unlocking and the Senator looked back knowing they were drawing closer, and then he turned his gaze back to the bared window. He proceeded to squeeze his head through again and succeeded, his prayers were answered but not in the way he would have hoped as he felt his body compact to fit through the small space for his escape. All while Magneto walked across a metal bridge that appeared as he walked, from the metal tiles that lined the lower walls. His hand waved and the metal bars that kept the Senator captive bowed away allowing an entrance to be made, "How are we feeling, Senator?" Magneto questioned mockingly as he stepped into the cell, "Advanced I hope," he glanced to his left then to his right but the Senator was nowhere to be seen. He then looked on the ceiling and then down to the floor and interestingly enough he saw the man's shoes by the bared window.

Coyly Magneto grinned and raised his hand only to pull it backwards and the bared window broke away from the wall and flew to the other side of the room before it fell to the ground. The magnetic mutant then walked up to the opened window and folding his arms he looked down and there was the Senator clinging to the rocks just below, "What the hell have you done to me?" the Senator yelled over the whistling wind that whipped by them. Magneto laughed, "Senator, this is pointless," he started a smile on his face, "Where would you go?" he questioned amused, "Who would take you in now that you're one of us?" he continued that devilish smile of his seeing the Senator start to break down. Magneto then started to laugh amused and pulled away from the window signally for the other mutant follower with longer hair and a growl to get the Senator back inside. He beast wasted no time stepping up to the window and with a glance at the Senator his hand reached out and pulled the Senator's dragging him up. Screaming the Senator felt his arm stretch and saw it too as his hand slipped through the other mutant's hand, though he quickly reached out again grabbing the Senators jacket and heard it rip and the man screamed as he fell down the cliff. The mutant watched shocked with the cloth still in his hand as he saw the Senator hit the water before he sheepishly pulled back in the window showing Magneto the only thing he got was the man's jacket. Magneto looked at his follower in disgust and shook his head turning and walking out of the room and before the other could follow him his arm rose and the metal bars that were once bowed went back to their erect stance locking the man inside. The long haired blond hit the bars unexpectedly and growled angrily as he watched his boss walk away.

* * *

Mark didn't even notice when he managed to fall asleep but his eyes slowly opened to the sound of chirping birds and looking around he noticed the classroom was still empty. Stiffly he stood up and looked around again and still no one, he then sighed and knew what he had to do, find a quiet spot to think. Walking over to the door he looked out and when he noticed the cost was clear he made a dash down the hall and outside. There were a few more students outside, but they paid him no mind and kept their distance, he tried to do the same while looking around the large estate for somewhere to sit. Through the trees he found it, a bench not occupied by anyone between two trees and that is where he went. From the spot he watched the students laugh and talk as he contemplated what he should do when a voice called out to him from behind, "Rogue," the familiar voice said shocked. Mark's head turned and found the voice belonged to Bobby, "Bobby," Rogue replied watching him come around the bench and sit next to him, "Rogue, what did you do?" he questioned watching him, "They say that you're stealing other mutants' powers." The pit in his stomach grew, "No, no," Rogue started his head shook, "I borrowed his powers," he clarified his eyes watched Bobby's reaction. Shaking his head in disapproval, "You never use your power against another mutant," Bobby stated firmly and harshly. Rogue's gut clenched again, 'a monster,' he thought as his face reflected the hurt, "I had no choice," he replied trying to make him understand. Bobby's head shook again and he looked away from him, "No, you have to understand me," Rogue continued pleading to him. Bobby looked back and with ice cold eyes he started, "If I were you I'd get myself out of here,"

Rogue's voice disappeared and he watched confused, "What do you mean?" he asked his head was so turned around he didn't know which answer was the right one. Bobby's confident voice spoke up again, "Listen, the students are freaked," he noted seeing his expression and adding, "Professor Xavier's furious," his head shook once more trying to get the point across, "I don't know what he'll do with you," he watched as the new boy swallowed and his eyes found the ground. Rogue was at a loss for words when Bobby continued, "I think it'll be easier on your own," he remarked and suddenly it seemed his choice was made for him. Rogue's eyes closed, he didn't want to listen to Bobby but what else was he to do, it seemed he was telling him the truth. Taking another breath Bobby stated, "You should go," and with that Rogue couldn't take anymore, he got up and walked away from the boy he thought he would be friends with without even looking back. Bobby on the other hand, grinned as his eye color shifted to yellow, was not Bobby at all.

Back in the lab Xavier studied the x-ray from earlier, "What are you looking for, Eric?" he questioned wheeling backwards in his wheelchair as Scott stood off to the side his arms crossed, "It's strange. There are more powerful mutants out there," his brain thought of numinous possibilities but nothing seemed to make sense, "Why should this one be so important to him?" he questioned out loud. Scott now eyed the x-ray himself and spoke, "Maybe it's his way with people," he threw in, his dislike for the man showing. Xavier paused before replying, "You don't like him," he stated almost sarcastically. Scott grinned, "How did you know?" he joked already knowing the answer. Xavier merely smiled, "Well, I am psychic you know," Just then the main door opened to the lab and Logan along with Storm walk in at a quickened pace, "Where is he?" Logan asked his fists clenched. Scott turned his head confused, "Who?" he questioned however Xavier already knew and his eyes went wide, "Rogue," he stated as he used his powers, "He's gone,"

Furious, "What do you mean gone?" Logan growled his fists were still clenched as Xavier's wheelchair began to move. "Calm down," he stated heading out the very door they had come through and down the hall, "I have a way to find him," Logan, Scott, and Storm follow the man down the hall where they meet up with Jean, and are stopped by an iron door. The Professor's eye is scanned and a computer generated voice said, "Welcome, Professor," and the door opened to a circular room with only a narrow platform to walk on. "Welcome to Cerebro," Xavier commented to Logan as he wheeled his chair down to the end where the devise was. He stopped as Logan followed him in looking around, "This certainly is a big, round room," he commented looking at the ceiling. Xavier smiled and started to push buttons, "The brain waves of mutants are different from average human beings," he noted getting the man's attention, "This device amplifies my power allowing me to locate mutants across great distances," he looked over his shoulder to look at Logan but it didn't go as planned as he continued, "That is how I intend to find Rogue," he finally finished. Looking at him as if he had a bright idea, "Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" Logan questioned thinking someone with powers such as Xavier would have thought of that. The older man shook his head, "I've been trying," he commented filling in the new comer, "But he seems to have found some way to shield himself from it," his eyes rest on the metallic helmet in front of him and his hands reached out for it as Logan replied to the newly acquired information. "How would he know how to do that?" he questioned still new to all of the information around him. Xavier spoke up with a sad but obvious remark, "Because he helped me build it," and with that Logan had nothing left to say, "Now, if you'll excuse me," Xavier remarked pulling the helmet up over his head. That was his queue to exit and let the man do his work and that he did.

Logan exited and as the doors closed he turned to face Jean, "Have you ever," he started as Jean read his mind and finished the sentence for him, "Used Cerebro?" she questioned shaking her head as he watched, "No. It takes a degree of control and, uh, for someone like me, it's," she paused to think of the possibilities of what could happen. Scott was the one that finished her sentence that time, "Dangerous," he noted nodding. The machine activated and Xavier's eyes closed as he sifted through images of millions of different human beings looking for Rogue, and found him. The doors opened and Xavier nearly blurted out, "He's at the train station," he stated looking at Scott and Jean. Logan didn't waste time on the small talk, "Where is it?" he questioned reading to dash after him, this was his fault after all. Xavier turned to answer his question, "A few miles west of here. Logan you can't leave the mansion," he warned his head shaking, "It's just the opportunity Magneto needs," Logan shook it off as his temper rose, "Listen I'm the reason he took off," Xavier was not going to let him go that easy, "We had a deal," he started. Storm cut in between the two looking at both of them, "He's all right," she said looking at Xavier, "He's just upset," she continued her glance turning to Logan. Xavier spoke up again looking at both Storm and Scott, "Storm, Cyclops, find him," he asked adding, "See if you can talk to him," Jean and Wolverine watched Xavier at the two walked off in search for Rogue. The duo made their way through the mansion to the garage that had many different types of vehicles, and Cyclops stopped looking at an empty spot on the floor. Storm, who was ahead of him turned to see the reason why, "What?" she asked coming to a complete stop then looked in the direction he was looking in. He looked at her then back at the floor, "Where's my motorcycle?" he asked shocked a horrified look covered his face.

Meanwhile on the road Wolverine was on a mission to get to the station as fast as he could on the two wheeled vehicle. He eyed all the fancy buttons and one in particular caught his attention, a silver button with arrows on it and like the curious person he was, he pushed it. The motorcycle sped up extremely and it was all Wolverine could do to keep from flying off it as he zoomed down the deserted road. He followed Xavier's directions and found the station without trouble, how could you not find a train station? He parked the vehicle and from there he asked one of the tellers and found him in no time. He boarded the train Rogue was on and walked down the ail reaching his seat, "Hey, kid," he spoke standing there getting his attention. He sat down and sighed and he looked away awkwardly so Wolverine said it first, it was his fault after all, "I'm sorry about last night," he looked away and noticed a mother with her child in the booth over, "Me too," Rogue agreed in a low voice. The older man turned back to look at the boy, who was now looking ahead of him, "You running again?" he questioned trying to calm him down. Rogue took a breath and sighed, "I heard the professor was mad at me," he almost quoted wondering if Wolverine had got the memo. The man was lost, "Well, who told you that?" Wolverine asked knowing whoever told him had to have been lying. The boy sighed again and looked directly at Wolverine, "A boy at school," he answered.

Just then at the mansion Bobby was walking down the hall disappointed and confused as his two friends followed close behind, "When's the last time you saw him?" one questioned trying to understand the situation. Taking a breath the ice man replied clueless, "He was supposed to meet me for lunch," the trio headed down the hallway to the room he was staying in, "Maybe he forgot," the third friend spoke up. As they passed a paneled wall it slid open to reveal a second Bobby that grinned as he looked to see if the cost was clear. He headed down to the lower level and to the area where the Professor used the Cerebro to locate Rogue, he then kneeled to the ground and his eyes went yellow and changed color and shape. The scanner detected nothing wrong and had a positive match, "Welcome Professor," it said in that computerized voice and the doors opened. Standing back up Bobby's flesh seemed to melt and disappear and was replaced by blue skin and black scales, it was Mystique. She walked down the dock to the end and on the right side she kneeled down again and opened a panel that had wires and tubes that connected to the main machine itself. From there she unhooked one of the tubes that led to a mixing chamber of white fluid and inserted a vile in between the two, turning the once white fluid green.

Rogue watched Wolverine and wondered why he was here, he was more of a father figure to the boy than anything else and he was positive the man felt nothing for him. Then a thought hit him, "You think I should go back," he voiced watching the man struggle for words. Wolverine's eyes watched the seat in front of him, "No, I think you should follow your instincts," They were both silent then and Rogue looked broken, "The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks," there was no taking back what he said and he continued, "I can still feel him inside my head," he paused reading the expression on Wolverine's face. Was it the shock that he said boy or maybe it was that he had hospitalized a non-mutant that long unintentionally, Rogue didn't know but continued to voice what his instincts told him, "And it's the same with you," It wasn't fair that he of all people had this unwanted undesired ability and his eyes slowly released silent tears that rolled down his pale cheek. It was then that the train jerked to a start and the bells on the contraction started to sound. Back at the train station Storm and Cyclops finally arrived and it was Storm who dished out the orders, "You look around," she said walking past him, "I'll check with the ticket agent," and that is just what Cyclops did he found a boarding chart and went down the list of the different places while Storm tried to describe Rogues features to the ticket agent. "He's about 17, my height, has brown hair," she paused as a growl is heard right behind her and as she turned her throat was caught by the beast man from earlier. He picked her clear off the ground and growled louder whispering in her ear, "Scream for me," he instigated as she gasped and slammed her against the ticket counter glass wall.

Cyclops turned to see what all the commotion was and saw beast and headed for him to save his friend, however toad, who was perched on the ceiling of the train station wasn't going to let that happen. His green tongue lashed out and grabbed Cyclops sunglasses clear off his face and the man's eyes sent a red beam of light through the roof of the building. Cyclops eyes closed immediately and the rubble that remained fell to the ground showering the bystanders that remained onsite. Although this was an opportunity for Storm to work her powers, and her eyes went white. Static started to make the beasts hair stand on end and looking up through the whole in the roof he roared as lightning started to clash and struck him sending him across the room and through the wall to the other room. Toad followed the creature leaping from the ceiling to the ground and through the whole that was created and landed with his feet in between the others head, "Quit playing around," he warned getting a growl out of the weird mutant.

The train that had started to take off rumbled and was jerked to a stop, people screamed and looked around confused as the lights flickered. Wolverine stood up and looked around to where all this could be coming from and it was then that all the metal objects started to act crazy as someone approached the back entrance to the cabin. The walls in the cabin shook and then broke as did the ceiling and more people screamed as they tried to get away. Wolverine did the opposite as he took a step forward the electrical sparks and the clouds of dust started to subside he could make out a figure flouting in the air. Magneto slowly landed on the train only to be met by Wolverine who's claws came out aggressively, "You must be Wolverine," Magneto commented as his arm rose and the other froze, "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?" he questioned intrigued. Wolverine's eyes spoke loud and clear although he didn't want them too. His arm clenched then released and it was as though Wolverine was now a puppet, his arms were straight out to his sides and his back was straight as he started to bend the man's claws in opposite directions lifting him farther off the ground as he did so.

Unable to take much more of this Rogue screamed, "Stop! Stop it!" he rose from his chair in his booth and shook. Struggling to breathe the puppet spit, "What the hell do you want with me," Wolverine grunted wanting to know the answer. Amused by that question Magneto couldn't help but answer him truthfully, "You? My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" he grinned and the realization hit him. The cabin ducked as Magneto sent Wolverine flying over all their heads sending him straight into the wall. Rogue stood up still shaking he eyed this powerful man, if he was looking for him he knew all about his powers which meant he could help him. "What do you want with me?" Rogue spoke up as he stepped from his booth into the ail facing the metal man. Magneto watched his hands now at his sides, "In due time boy," he replied turning to walk away. This was his chance, "Wait," Rogue yelled after him as he glanced at the injured Wolverine he was doing what his instincts told him, "I'm coming with you," he said running after the man with the metal powers.


End file.
